GrimDark
by altertalian-doodle
Summary: After discovering the death of his sister, Ivan goes GrimDark, and seeks after his sister's killer. Alfred was looking for The Bomb, which would reset their game This is what happened, only a few hours before the Scratch. Hetastuck AU


**So, funny story. I ditched this place for AO3, got stuck in the Homestuck bucket (haha, get it?) for some time, and is now suffering a Hetastuck phase.**

 **But don't worry. I'm back now. Don't expect updates for stories here in the near future, there's a pretty huge-ass writing project I'm doing on AO3. I might post it over here whenever I bring myself to do it**

* * *

⇒ Seer of Doom: arise

You don't feel much but a crippling darkness inside of you, branching out into your head. You're flying, somehow, to a castle on the horizon to find someone you can't quite remember at the moment. You know this person was close to you, that they were killed by the monster you and your friends basically prototyped.

The monster was Cladius Nero, an underling of the Black Queen of Derse. It killed both the monarchs and went on a rampage, then was held off by Francis's dad for a while, before Arthur, that fucking dumbass, prototyped Mint Bunny into his sprite.

Mint Bunny's a Guardian, with some kind of space-time powers. When he got prototyped, Nero got those powers. You don't remember who it killed, but they were close to you and the... other players.

You descend onto the roof of the castle. It's stained with blood.

⇒ be the Page of Space

You are now the Page of Space, and you are very concerned for your friend, who left you in the middle of a conversation over Hetachum. He seemed pretty agitated, previously conversing with the Ancients, those old gods in the outer ring or something, and learning that Nero killed his older sister.

You're a bit worried yourself. You remember seeing your older bro Mattie on the Battlefield, in the middle of Skaia, when you were exploring as your dream self. He was with Ivan's sister, who was killed by Nero.

So… With your rather shitty reasoning skills, you conclude that Ivan's off to go find him or something.

Now you're really concerned. Ivan hasn't ascended yet, he isn't a God Tier, so he could die. He probably will, since Mint Bunny got prototyped into Arthur's sprite. You would go with him, but you're currently drilling into the center of the battlefield, to find The Bomb.

⇒ Go back to being Seer of Doom

You land on the roof of the castle. There are two dead bodies, human and vaguely familiar, but there's no time to ponder over that now. You're after Nero's head.

The inside is littered with the bodies of Carapacian soldiers, both black and white. On one of the walls were banners, of the four players. Arthur's is the only one still intact.

You continue your search through the castle.

⇒ Captchalogue Bomb

You found the bomb in the center of the Battlefield. Ivan's seen the doomed timelines, they'll all die if Nero's still around. You've planned on digging this up, and then have Tony drop it off at Derse, where Francis and Ivan will detonate it. The universe would be destroyed, but you as Page of Space would be responsible for creating your aspect.

On returning to the surface, you see a GrimDarkness some distance away. You should go check it out.

But first, you have Tony take The Bomb over to Derse.

⇒ Investigate

It's shrouding some castle, which you fly over to. You find Mattie's body, and you would pay him respects, but there's something you need to attend to first.

You run down the many stairs in the castle (why can't they have a goddamn elevator?). You see a collection of banners, and the only one still up is Arthur's. The ground is littered with Carapacians of both colors. You really would investigate what happened, but you need to find the source of GrimDarkness first.

⇒ Found him

You find Nero at the end of the hall.

⇒ Flip out

WHat the hell is Ivan thinking? You run over to him.

ALFRED: IVAN!

He hisses at you.

⇒ What?

You turn around and see Alfred.

IVAN: leave.

He doesn't understand you. You suffer a blow to your neck, throwing you across the room. There's an ominous dripping down your chest, but you charge towards Nero with your pipe.

⇒ Die

WHat? No! Not yet! Why'd you break the fourth wall anyway? What? That was me? Okay, sorry. But still! Not yet!

Nero knocks him aside, before stabbing him in the neck. The GrimDarkness around him fades. You're pretty sure he's dead.

⇒ Go revive him

You rush over to Ivan, but Nero stabs you through your back .

⇒ Nero: celebrate

Why would you do that? That's ridiculous! You still have Skaia to destroy!

You fly away.

⇒ Be Page of Space and use your God-Tier awesomeness

You wake up after a few minutes. As God Tier, it's harder for you to die, anyways.

⇒ Revive him already!

Um. Uh.

You go over to where Ivan's body is, and kiss him. He's replaced by his dream self.

No homo, though. Right? His lips are really soft, though...

⇒ Arise as Seer of Doom

You can't do that! You aren't on a Quest Bed! Your clothes are really bloody, and there are two scars on your neck.

You look over at Alfred, who's blushing. Um. Uh.

IVAN: She's dead, isn't she?

ALFRED: Yeah, my bro is too.

IVAN: You think they liked each other or something?

ALFRED: Yeah, probably… Though how are we going to repopulate Earth? We can't have kids or anything.

You blush. Um.

IVAN: Ectobiology, stupid.

ALFRED: Oh, right.

IVAN: ...

ALFRED: ...

⇒ GET ON WITH THE SCRATCH ALREADY.

ALFRED: I sent The Bomb over to Derse with Tony. I think Francis is already there.

IVAN: I know.

ALFRED: You think this is going to work?

IVAN: It should. You have your spacey powers now.

ALFRED: Yup! How'd you feel?

IVAN: Weird.

ALFRED: You're fine. C'mon, dude. You have a universe to reset.

* * *

 **So yeah, thanks for reading this slightly shitty Rusame-ish Hetastuck fanfiction. Comments are greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
